omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rukifellth
|-|Rukifellth= |-|Sthertoth= Character Synopsis Rukifellth is a space pirate, and Lilith's partner, however when they were searching Planet Kaos for treasure, Rukifellth found the Celestial Stone, and was possessed by Sthertoth, the demon who was sealed inside it, when he touched it. Throughout the game, Rukifellth is possessed by Sthertoth and brainwashed the Elemental Knights to work for him as the Astral Knights. Soon they were all defeated, Rukifellth personally killing Bulzeeb (Regulus), who had betrayed him, until Bomberman fought Rukifellth and defeated him. Afterward, Rukifellth revealed that he was using Bomberman and the Astral Knights to collect the stones, and would have them whether Bomberman beat them or lost to them. He then used it to transform into Sthertoth. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B | 2-B Verse: Bomberman Name: Rukifellth, Sthertoth Gender: Male Age: Implied to be in early 20's Classification: Space Pirate, God of Chaos and Darkness Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Energy Manipulation (Can create purple energy around his blade which can cut through any material), Darkness Manipulation (Can create constucts of Darkness and trap his opponets in them) | Fire Manipulation (Has the powers of the Fire Elemental Stone also can create flames and fireballs), Ice Manipulation (Has the powers of the Ice Elemental Stone), Darkness Manipulation (Can going to over the world in enternal darkness and should have the powers of Rukifellth), Void Manipulation (Was going to purge everything into nonexistence), Chaos Manipulation (Is the lord of Chaos itself and is in control over all chaos that exists in The Universe), Earth Manipulation (Has the powers of the Earth Elemental Stone), Lightning Manipulation (Has the powers of the Lightning Elemental Stone), Reality Warping (Can create constructs out of nothingness, Can shape the world as he sees fit), Invulnerability, resistance to Fire, Ice, Lightning and Darkness Manipulaton Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '''(Should be comparable to the strongest of Astral Knights who were able to go up against Bomberman, Also fought Bomberman on the Warship Noah) | '''Multiverse Level(Is half the power of The Angel of Light and Shadow, Was going to purge the entire Universe into nonexistence hadn't Michaele intercept his attack) Speed: Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable '''(Should be comparable to Bomberman who fought Sirius who can clear the entire Omnicube near instantly which has several galaxies and even an entire Universe contained inside it) | '''Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable '(Is superior to beings like Omnicube Sirius and The Astral Knights who can clear Multi-Galactic to Universal distances in a near instant) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can fight on par with beings like Bomberman and Regulus) | '''Multiversal ' (Was going to purge the entirety of the universe hadn't Michaele interfere with his process, Can harm beings like Bomberman who fought Sirius who was powered by the Omnicube) '''Durability: Multiverse Level (Can tank hits from Bomberman who fought Sirius) | Multiverse Level (Is implied to be able to survive the destruction of the universe, Was able to tank Bomberman's attacks to the point where Bomberman couldn't even scratch him) Stamina: High (Can contend with both Bomberman and Lilith and still have energy) | Near-Limitless (Is only able to fatigue via overtime damage as everything else is unable to make Stheroth even tire for even a second) Range: Extended Melee Range via Blades and Darkness-based attacks | Universal (Was going to purge the entire universe into nonexistence) Intelligence: Extremely High '''(Knows virtually there is to know about the universe) '''Weaknesses: Can be weakened by holy light or by holy entites like for example Michaele Versions: Rukifellth | Sthertoth Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Elemental Stones | Nothing Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Blade': Makes a sword surrounded by purple energy fall from the ceiling. Easy to avoid if Bomberman keeps moving. *'Blood Sword': Makes an energy blade appear under Bomberman by stabbing the ground. Also easy to avoid if Bomberman keeps moving. *'Speed Strike': Charges at Bomberman and swings his sword. Bomberman can plant a bomb to trick Rukifellth into running into the explosion and taking damage. *'Dark Victory': The typical Instant Knockout attack. Unlike most of the other bosses, Rukifellth uses this attack whenever he wants, not just when he is low on health. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Earth Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2